


How I Met Your Mother - Harry Potter Edition

by SamuelTheBoatman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelTheBoatman/pseuds/SamuelTheBoatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shortish one-shot about Molly and Arthur meeting at Hogwarts, and a promise Fred made that George kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mother - Harry Potter Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the summer between the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets and sometime in 2013, when Fred is starting his third year.

"Mum, tell us how you met dad again!"

"Ginny," grumbled Fred.

"We've heard it at least a thousand times by now" moaned George.

Ron sat quietly waiting for his parents to start the story. He secretly loved their love story and wanted one just like it.

"Shush, if Ginny wants to hear it, we'll tell it, right Arthur?" Molly loved telling this story, it made her feel like she was at Hogwarts for the first time again.

"Of course, Molly, dear," Arthur didn't like telling it as much as his wife, but he also loved feeling like he was Hogwarts. They both missed the excitement of seeing the castle and the Great Hall for the first time.

"Well, it starts in Arthur's first year at Hogwarts, my second year. He got sorted into Gryffindor almost immediately after the Hat touched his head. He came and sat next to me and some friends. He was shaking he was so nervous."

"Now, Molly, there's no need to exaggerate how I was feeling. I remember sitting next to you and asking your name, without a stutter I might add. Your dad was very smooth, kids," Molly snorted while the five Weasley children laughed.

"Arthur, you were eleven years old! You sat down next to me and when you asked what my name was you were stuttering and sweating like mad! Anyway, he asked what my name was and sounded so much like a child. My friends laughed at him, but because I was an extremely nice person, I didn't-"

"Now who's lying? You were snickering as you said 'Molly Prewett'! Your mother was not really that nice back in the day. I saw her trip some poor Hufflepuff boy when I was in my third year."

"Arthur!" Molly looked shocked, but not angry, "I didn't know you saw me do that!"

"Mum!" The twins looked amazed, their own mother who went mad every time they picked on Ron when he was a toddler, tripping people at school!

"That is not a relevant part of this story," she was blushing, obviously embarrassed, "Back to the story."

"So, yes, I was an eleven year old boy who saw a beautiful girl and I was nervous. But she talked to me, and that was all the mattered to me at the time. After that, I tried to be around your mother as much as possible, hoping that she would notice me and talk to me."

"Oh I did notice you, but it was more in a 'why is this first year following me' way. After the winter holiday of my third year, I decided to give the poor boy a chance. It was February, almost Valentine's day, and he asked if I would be his Valentine. I said yes, mostly out of pity."

"She's lying, she couldn't resist me any longer," Arthur winked at Molly. Fred and George laughed.

"Yeah, sure, Dad."

"Maybe she was just tired of you stalking her all the time."

"Boys, hush," said Molly, even though she was laughing herself, "So, that Valentine's Day, I met your father in the common room and we went for a walk around the grounds. We talked for hours and hours, and when we realized the sun was almost gone, I decided that I could see myself with this boy. The next Saturday we went on another walk, this time he packed a picnic and we ate by the lake. We did that every Saturday for the rest of the term. By the time we were all ready to go back home, I found that I felt sad at the thought of no more Saturday strolls and picnics, and no more awkward, red headed boy."

"I wasn't that awkward, was I?" Molly shook her head with an 'Of course not dear' and Arthur continued, "That summer I wrote more letters than I ever had in my life. My mother got very angry and told me I was going to kill the owl if I didn't give him a break. But I found myself found myself missing the beautiful girl from my house more and more. By August I was practically dying from wanting the term to start. On September 1st, I waited for Molly and her family to arrive at the platform so I could introduce myself to her parents. When they finally arrived I was sweating and so nervous, I could barely get my name out."

"My mum sent me an owl that asked who the sweaty, awkward boy was. I sent back a letter that only said 'I think my boyfriend.' On Halloween he finally asked me to go steady. He held my hand under that table at the feast and that night went on a night time stroll. We got back at almost four in the morning and the Fat Lady was very angry and didn't want to let us in," in a perfect impression of the Fat Lady Molly carried on, "'Out this late?! I ought to go get the headmaster and tell him! I might just not let you in! Students out this late, and you two are going steady aren't you? My, oh my, I wonder what your Head of House would think!' She was my least favorite painting. Anyway, we finally got into the common room and went to bed. It wasn't a good idea to be out so late, but it was worth it in my opinion," Molly blushed again as she always did when she got to this part, "That was the night your father kissed me for the first time. It was also the night I knew I was going to marry him."

"I knew quite a bit later, but I knew that she was going to be my only girlfriend. A few years after we both graduated we got married and some months later we found out that she was pregnant with Bill, he was a real surprise. We weren't trying to have a baby, but there he was. Then came Charlie, also a surprise. Percy, who was planned. Fred and George, getting two was a giant surprise. Fred came out and then George and I almost fainted. Born on April 1st, I knew you were going to be trouble. Ron, another boy, but I knew that he was going to accomplish great things as soon he was born, and he hasn't proven me wrong. And lastly, my Ginny. The only girl, my little baby," Mr. Weasley started tearing up, "All of you are a blessing, expected our not, we love all of you so much."

"We know that we don't have very much, but I can't imagine life without all seven of you. A true blessing," Mrs. Weasley was now crying, "Actually eight, I think we all think of Harry as anther Weasley now," everyone nodded. Even though they have only known Harry for a little mote than a year, everyone loved him like family. 

Although the twins and Percy would never admit it, they loved hearing this story as much as Ginny and Ron. They all hoped that they would have a story to tell their children when they were older. 

"Well, when I have kids, I'm going to make sure I bore them with my own love story," said Fred, "It's always been my dream, you know, to have a family to bore."

 

~~~

 

"Freddie, come here for a second."

"What is it Dad?" The younger Fred Weasley walked into the kitchen to meet his father. George is still sometimes shocked at how much his son looked like himself, therefore, he looked like his late uncle and namesake. Fred was now 13 years old and was about to start his third year at Hogwarts.

"I have a story to tell you, something that your uncle wanted tell his kids, but never got the chance to," and George Weasley proceeded to bore his son with the story if how he met Angela, just like Fred had said he wanted to do with his own children, all those years ago. 

 

 


End file.
